Simple past
Послушайте и переведите песню "Norwegian wood" : I once had a girl, or should I say, she once had me. : She showed me her room, isn't it good, Norwegian wood? : She asked me to stay and she told me to sit anywhere, : So I looked around and I noticed there wasn't a chair. : I sat on a rug, biding my time, drinking her wine. : We talked until two and then she said, "It's time for bed". : She told me she worked in the morning and started to laugh. : I told her I didn't and crawled off to sleep in the bath. : And when I awoke I was alone, this bird had flown. : So I lit a fire, isn't it good, Norwegian wood. В английском языке есть 2 типа глаголов – правильные и неправильные, regular and irregular Regular verbs (правильные глаголы) – это те, которые для того, чтобы образовать Simple Past (простое прошедшее время), просто добавляют “ed”. По происхождению - это более новые глаголы, как то work - worked, compute - computed. Замечание: если глагол заканчивается на "e" то просто добавляется "d": compute (считать) - computed. Irregular verbs (неправильные глаголы) - это те, которые в Simple Past отличаются от этого же глагола в Simple Present (простом настоящем времени). Например: go (идти) – went (шел). Замечание: как запоминать неправильные глаголы? Только из употребления. А как их употреблять? Это можно делать по разному, также как продукты питания. Можно запоминать глаголы через песни. Можно много читать. Можно найти собеседника. Важно помнить, что знание, а тем более язык - общественная деятельность. Задание 1: Найдите и подчеркните все глаголы в песенке "Norwegian wood". Какие из них правильные и какие неправильные? Кажется, большинство глаголов в этой песенке - неправильные... Отрицание (negation) в Simple Past образуются при помощи вспомогательного глагола “did” + частицы “not”. Основной глагол как бы остается в настоящем времени (simple present)''. ''Например: Вопросы (questions) формируются если поставить “did” перед “subject” (подлежащим), т.е. местоимением или существительным. Основной глагол будет в simple present. Например: Задание 2: для каждой следующей фразы, дайте 2 формы: отрицательную и вопросительную. Не забывайте, что в present simple в 3-м лице единственного числа к глаголу добавляется "s"... В simple past такого правила нет, значит, глагол будет без "s". 1. I work a lot. 2. I sail a boat. 3. She smiles at me. 4. He looks at her. 5. They receive an answer. 6. I get up in the morning 7. I do some morning exercises 8. I drink some coffee. 9. She thinks about her son. 10. He rides a bike. Задание 3: внизу даются предложения из "Norwegian wood". Нужно вырезать каждый набор слов, и составить из него вопросы и ответы, затем наклеить это на бумаге. Если слово повтояется 2 раза, но напишите его от руки. 1. yes | I | once| no | had |a girl | did | not |you | have ---------------------- 2. she | yes | once | no | had | me | did | have | you | not ---------------------- 3. she | showed | me | her room | did | you | yes | no | not | show ---------------------- 4. she | asked | me | to stay | did | not | ask | yes | no | not | you ---------------------- 5. she | yes| told | me | to | sit | anywhere | where | did | tell | no | not | you ---------------------- 6. I | looked | around | did | look | you | yes | no | not ---------------------- 7. no | I | yes | noticed | there wasn't a chair | what | did | you | notice | not ---------------------- 8. I | not | sat | on the rug | where | did | you | sit | yes | no | ---------------------- 9. we | no | talked | yes | until | no | two | what time | did | you | talk ---------------------- 10. no | she | told | not | me | she worked in the morning | what | did | tell | you | yes ---------------------- 11. she | started | to laugh | what | did | do | yes | no | not ---------------------- 12. I | told | her | I | did | yes | no | not | work | what | you | tell ---------------------- 13. yes | no | not |I | crawled off | to | sleep | in the bath | where | did | you | go | what | do ----------------------- 14. I | was | awoke | alone | were | you | yes | no | not | when | awake | did | at | 7 o'clock ----------------------- 15. you | did | the girl | like | liked | yes | no | not | you | me Теперь в парах: один спрашивает, другой отвечает. Затем, поменяйтесь ролями. Задание 4: вы услышите 3 рассказа о различных изобретениях. Даются слова которые встречаются в этих аудио рассказах. Свяжите эти слова в единый рассказ. Расскажите об этих изобретениях. Отвечайте на вопросы после каждого рассказа. A) An American chef, Connecticut, made, sold, hamburgers, sailors, Hamburg, Yale University, grandson. : In which year the first hamburger was sold? B) Scotsman, John Logie Baird, transmitted, a boy, sent, London, New York, produced. : When was the TV invented? When was the color TV invented? C) A Hungarian, Laszlo Biro, made, ball-point pen, bought, could write in the rain, became, New York shop, sold : When was the ball-point pen invented? Category:Грамматика